


Sofa Romp

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dominance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Smut, Original Fiction, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: A sex romp between Martin and his playmate.





	Sofa Romp

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom smut attempt. I hope you enjoy it.

Martin's eyes stop me in my tracks. They see into my core. They stare, pinning me to the spot, seeing my caged longing for him. 

His kiss is more effective than his eyes. His hands hold my head, pulling my hair. A kiss and he pulls away to nibble at my neck. Another kiss coupled with a bite to my lower lip.

Moans of pleasure sound in my throat, my breathing coming in ragged gasps. I pull his head back to kiss him and have him swallow the cries of wanting him inside me. My nails lightly scratching him. Letting him know how much.

My clothes are removed quickly during a small break in our intense kiss. His hands are everywhere on me, touching and caressing all they come in contact with. Each touch making my skin more sensitive to his hands. His nails lightly scratch me, making me squirm.

He undoes his pants and whips them off in seconds. He throws me down on the sofa, pinning me underneath him. His hand wraps up in my hair, pulling hard. He forces me to kiss him, even when I can't breathe from the sharp angle he's pulling my head back at.

I moan in pleasure as his hand dips between my legs. My pussy so wet for him, it drips on his fingers. One finger probes my opening. I look into his eyes and see that look, the look of fierce desire.

He slides his finger into my dripping wet pussy and slides it ever so slowly in and out. He slips in another finger in with his first one, the tempo increasing. His fingers bring me close to the edge.

“Who's pussy is this?” He asks while he stops moving his fingers and pulls them nearly all the way out of me.

“Yours”, I gasp out, moving my hips, trying to get his fingers back to deeper inside of me.

“Mine alone? Mine to fuck whenever I want?”

“Yes, yours and whenever you want it.”

“Good girl,” he says as removes his fingers from my pussy and gives my clit a caress with them before he slips his large, thick cock into my soaking wet pussy. When he has all his length inside of me, he gives me a devouring kiss before pounding his body into mine.

I scream and cum instantly. I grab at his shoulders, trying to remember not to scratch him. My screams keep going as reach for something else to claw, finding nothing but air. He grabs my hands, entwining my fingers in his and pins them down. He kisses me to swallow my screams as he drives his cock harder, faster in and out of me. I throw my head back and wail as I writhe with the power of my orgasm as he starts to groan, so close to cumming.

“Get on your knees and open your mouth,” he commands as he pulls out of me. “I'm going to fuck your mouth until I cum. You will swallow every drop, got it?”

“Yes, Martin.“ I reply with a smile.

He sits back as I get on my knees, sliding my hands up his thighs, one to cup his balls and the other to guide his cock into my mouth. I take him in quickly sliding him in a quarter of the way down, going back up, taking him halfway before he pulls my head down and rams the rest of his cock into my throat, slightly choking me on it. His hands are on either side of my head as he moves me up and down at a frantic pace only stopping and pulling back enough to cum in my mouth with a growl so I can taste and savor it before swallowing all of it down.

I look up at him and smile, before sucking his cock some more as he goes soft. He grabs my hair and pulls me up onto his lap. He nibbles at my neck and ears, biting a little hard on my earlobes.

I grab the bottle of water near us and take a drink, rinsing my mouth and swallowing it. He takes a drink after me as I wrap my arms around his neck. We idly kiss for awhile before he pulls my head back and bites my neck one last time.

“Time to get dressed,” he says with a sigh. He picks me up and sets me down on the sofa beside him. With a kiss, he picks up my clothes and hands them to me before getting up to grab his.

After we're dressed, he pounces on me for a short round of deep kissing. I wrap my arms and legs around him for the last time tonight. We both laugh as we get up from the sofa and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
